Someone to Watch Over Me
by Dr. Mois - Stories since 1998
Summary: A grieving Matt Casey, has someone to watch over him. A/U, PROBABLY AN OOC TALE.


**Hello, fellow writters and readers, i´m here to present one more story, i made on honor of the last Wednesday ****episode.**

**This story here, is a spiritual one-shot, wich have its scenario in one night**** only****, two days after the end of the episode in question.**

**Well, its all, i hope you enjoy the story and fell free to write-me, if i did something wrong.**

**Thanks and sorry for the typos.**

**Good Night**

**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**SOMEONE TO WATCH OVER ME**

For the hundred times that night, Lt. Matt Casey, tried to get some sleep and for the hundred time, his attempts were vainly.

Enraged, he got of the bed and went wandering through the house like a ghost in a haunted house. Honestly, in the last two days, his house, their house, was really looking like a haunted house, by the ghost of a woman who would never be there again.

Today, was Halle's funeral, the flowers, cards, sticky notes and the food in the refrigerator, proved once again that that nightmare of two days ago was real.

After seeing Lt. Casey breakdown again at the burial, Mr. Severide, Young peter Mills, his friends from the station and even his sister have volunteered to keep him company during the night, but he refused, pushed everyone away and clammed that he wanted to be alone.

After sleepless hours and assured that he would no longer sleep, Lt. Casey decided to go for a ride, then, he took a shower, changes his cloths and enters in his car, ready to drive as far away as possible from that house and as soon as possible. In vain, everywhere he looks, he could see Hallie, he saw her in the shopping, in the restaurant, or even in the main street. But he couldn't see the other car, in the wrong hand, coming straight at him.

Meanwhile, in the firehouse 51, the team-squad and the ambulance, received an urgent call, a terrific car crash, in the main street.

''it's a shame, Casey not been here.'' Commented Mr. Hammer

''he need his time off. Now we better go.'' Miss Shay answered, as she enters in the ambulance.

As they arrived at the crash scene, Dawson felt something in the top of her stomach. One of the cars, belonged to Lt. Casey and it was in really bad shape.

''Chef, he is here.'' Young Peter Mills screams, pointing to the sidewalk, where Casey lied unconscious.

When the car crashed in his car, to be honest, Matt only fell some kind of pressure in his chest and head, before everything went black. When he open his eyes again, he saw himself, in some kind of garden, desert garden , the sun was shining and the sky was bright blue.

''hello?''Casey asked, seeing a woman turned her back to him. ''who are you?'' he asked again, and when the woman give her face to him, he went pale. The woman in question was Hallie, who didn't waste time to smile for him.

"H-Hallie? Is really you? Oh, I´m sorry, baby, I'm sorry.'' He started to wept, falling to his knees in the soft grass. ''I couldn't save you, love, I'm sorry, I love you, sorry I never have the chance to tell you that, oh, God, how I love you.'' Casey Wept hysterically, but Hallie did say anything, instead, she simply go kneeling beside him and caressed his face. ''you have to go back, they need you.'' She whispered.

''no, I want to stay with you, I can't lose you again.''

''i´m in your heart, you will never lose me, no, go back, it's not your time yet Matt. I love you, so make me happy and live, find another girl ad have the family you always wanted, no go, you don't have much time. Don't worry, you not lost me, I will be watching over you.'' She smiles and put her hand on his chest.

''OUCH Hallie, what was that?'' he yelled, when some kind of energy, penetrated his chest and an unbearable pain, took over him.

''CHARGE…CLEAR.'' Shouted Miss Shay, frantically, trying to revive her friend

''it's the sixth shock, Shay, I think he´s…'' Mr. Severide points out sadly.

''no, no Matt, hey, you need to live to see the opening of the bar tomorrow night'' Miss Dawson tries to laugh

''Shay, one more shock, then.'' Commanded the chief

''CHARGE…CLEAR!'' Lt. Casey´s eyes, fluttered open and he drags a sharp breath.

''Casey, thanks God you awake.'' Mr. Severide kneels besides his friend.

''Hallie…Hallie…'' Casey moaned

''she´s not here anymore, Matt. Are you okay?'' ask Otis

''no, I saw Hallie, I saw her she was realy peaceful.'' He gasped, trying to set up

''you saw Hallie? Like you see heaven?'' Mouch ask confused

''no, I saw her she forgive me, I have someone to watch over me, guys.''

''sure you did, bud, you have luck.'' Mouch smiles

''you are a really lucky guy, Matt, really a lucky guy.'' Young Peter Mills said, while Misses Dawson and shay put him on the ambulance where he would be directed to the hospital for better treatment.

**THE END**

* * *

**I´m Glad you read and enjoyed my story**

**Thanks for your colaboration**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
